


Justicia

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Avada Kedavra, Brutal Murder, Crime, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cruciatus, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recordaba todos los insultos, todas las miradas de desprecio por ser Hufflepuff. Ahora se iba a hacer justicia, y no había marcha atrás para ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justicia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

— ¡Crucio!

Los chillidos en la sala de estar se volvieron más potentes. El chico, de aproximadamente veintitrés años, se retorcía mientras la muchacha de pelo azabache y ojos ámbar lo miraba con una expresión parecida a la de la satisfacción mezclada con el profundo resentimiento.

Natalie nunca se había considerado rencorosa o vengativa a sí misma. Ella hacía justicia, o eso era su opinión. Alguien hacía algo malo, debía pagarlo con su debido castigo. No había más.

—P-por qué…—Blaise Zabini susurró a duras penas—. Por qué… ¿por qué haces esto?

—"Ah, los Hufflepuff son todos unos débiles" —dijo Natalie, con el rostro opacado de odio y copiando un tono de voz petulante y orgulloso—. "Si me tocara ir a esa casa, yo me iría". "Ningún Hufflepuff tiene dos dedos de frente". Insultaste a mi casa, Zabini, y aquí tienes las consecuencias.

El muchacho, tembloroso, se levantó del frío suelo, y contempló aún temblando a su torturado. La joven tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, ilustremente peinado; sus ojos color miel brillaban bajo la luz de luna que llegaba desde los ventanales de la Mansión Zabini, ubicada en Italia.

—Por favor…—suplicó desesperadamente el Slytherin, aunque no sabía si estaba rogando por su final o por el final de la tortura. Pero sabía que la chica solo se detendría cuando su corazón dejase de latir, así que llevaba a lo mismo.

Una vil sonrisa se formó en los medianamente carnosos de la muchacha pelinegra.

— ¡Avada Kedavra! —El rayo de luz verde golpeó directamente al adulto joven que alguna vez perteneció a la casa Slytherin, que quedó postrado en el suelo, con los ojos viendo sin ver.

—O—

"OTRO DESCENDIENTE DE MORTÍFAGOS ASESINADO"

Daphne Greengrass, cronista para El Profeta.

Hoy, miércoles 17 de septiembre, se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Blaise Zabini en la Mansión Zabini. Las pruebas del crimen dan a entender que el hombre fue torturado reiteradas veces con el maleficio Cruciatus antes de acabar con su vida con el maleficio asesino.

Este es el tercer caso en los últimos dos meses con características similares, siendo el primer caso Urquhart Travers y la segunda Euan Rosier. Los tres asesinatos presentan constancia de múltiples maleficios Cruciatus.

Según los hechizos usados por el Departamento de Aurores, el homicidio sucedió hace dos o tres días. El Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter, declara para la prensa: "el caso ha sido investigado desde Urquhart Travers. Sin embargo, no tenemos sospechosos, aún".

"Descubriremos al culpable, no hay que preocuparse", dice la mano derecha del Jefe de Aurores, Ronald Weasley, en un pedido de calma general. "Estamos poniendo todos nuestros esfuerzos en el caso", añade.

Natalie soltó una risotada mientras dejaba caer el diario en la mesa con cierto estrépito. Siguió riendo, divertida por la estupidez de los Aurores. No se dan cuenta de la verdad, o esconden lo que presienten; que este problema es mucho más grande que lo que dejan ver.

—No servirá de nada decir que no hay que preocuparse, Weasley —masculló la muchacha, aún con una sonrisa levemente maníaca en el rostro.

Pero está haciendo justicia. Y tiene una idea clara de quién será su próxima víctima, cosa que hará en un mes para seguir con el patrón que había establecido de tiempo:

—Malfoy.

Una descarada sonrisa se trazó en sus labios.

—O—

Estar frente a todo el Wizengamot, el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter y su mano derecha desde su primer año en Hogwarts Ronald Weasley no le ayuda a enfrentarse a su situación actual: le han atrapado. Y ahora está lista para enfrentarse al juicio, para ser encerrada en una fría celda de Azkaban —sin dementores, pero igual de oscura y helada—, para ser recordada como la asesina de descendientes de mortífagos por muchos años.

—Entonces, podemos empezar —dijo el ministro con la seria mirada posada en la muchacha de tan solo veintitrés años que había acabado con tres vidas—. Juicio del veintiocho de septiembre —empezó—¸ por el asesinato y tortura de Urquhart Travers, Euan Rosier y Blaise Zabini. El juicio se da por empezado.

Un chico que a Natalie le recordó a su última víctima se levantó de los bancales de los miembros del Wizengamot y se sentó al lado del ministro. El joven —que parecía de máximo veintiún años—, carraspeó e inquirió:

— ¿Niegas haber cometido estos asesinatos?

La acusada sonrió con ironía. Como si fuera a contesta "no" a eso.

—Ni siquiera si fuese verdaderamente la culpable le contestaría "no" —respondió—, señor Zabini —agregó, haciendo un gesto que iba entre burlón y educado con la cabeza.

—O—

Las últimas palabras del Jefe de Aurores resonaron por última vez en su cabeza: "¡Se declara culpable a la sospechosa Natalie Shafiq de los crímenes!". Ahora estaba en una fría y oscura celda en Azkaban, pero sin dementores de por medio.

Había hecho justicia, ¿y así se lo pagaban?

De todas formas, ella seguiría siendo leal a su causa de justicia, y si algún día salía de esas cuatro paredes, seguiría trabajando duro para conseguir sus objetivos. Como toda buena Hufflepuff, sus tres principales características eran la lealtad, la justicia y el trabajo duro.

— ¿Seguiremos siendo menospreciados, no? —comentó a la pared con una sonrisa torcida y forzada.


End file.
